thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribe: Fanon Policy
Fanon Policy Fanon is any story, biography or description of any Stray, Tribe or City or feature which was not created by or Sector 4 productions. The Tribe Wiki has adopted special policies regarding creation of fanon, and has created a special Fanon Namespace, where fanon content shall be placed. The following rules apply to fanon content, and all users should familiarize themselves with the rules before creating any fanon. *Fanon content must adhere to all other applicable Wiki policies, including rules regarding profanity and content quality. *Fanon may only be created by registered contributors: All fanon contributors must register an account with Wikia and log into their account before creating fanon content. *''Unregistered users who create fanon content (that is of good enough quality to keep on the wiki) shall be contacted by an administrator and asked to register an account and claim their fanon creations, with added to their creations. These users shall have at least 72 hours to do this; after that time, an administrator may delete fanon created by anonymous users, regardless of quality. Anonymous users who continue to create fanon content after administrator contact are subject to warnings and blocks, as well as content deletion.'' *Users who have been permanently blocked must have all of their fanon deleted. *All fanon pages must have the prefix "Fanon:", such as Fanon:. This prefix automatically adds fanon content into the Fanon Namespace. *Fanon pages are to be managed by the person who created them. Fanon pages should not be edited without the creator's consent, unless the edit is minor or serves to correct policy violations. *All fanon content should be substantial (i.e. more than "stub-length") to warrant its own page(s). *Fanon that is not substantial, written poorly, or abandoned by its author, may be deleted after a reasonable period of time. *Bio pages for fanon need some purpose for their creation. Bio pages typically should not be created unless the Fanon is involved in a story or unless the Fanon is referenced elsewhere in a user's fiction. *All fanon must be placed in the Fanon Namespace, to prevent confusion between fanon and actual game content (canon). Fanon pages created in the main namespace (i.e. lacking the 'Fanon:' prefix in the page name) will be moved to the correct namespace on the first and second incorrect placement, accompanied with an advisory notice or warning against placing Fanon in the namespace. After two incorrect placements, all subsequent fanon placed in the main namespace will be deleted, and its creator will be subject to a one-day block (which may escalate if needed). *Fanon administrators may mark fanon content as unstable to the rules (all fanon unstable will have the fanon creator notified )if the fanon page does not meet quality criteria. If the article is not improved, it will be deleted. Users who are currently working on fanon pages but whose pages may not yet be up to quality criteria may mark their pages with a Not ready yet in Size 48 letter, notifying administrators that the page is being worked on. If the page is not improved within a reasonable time, an administrator may mark the page as Unstable. The Fanon Policy has taken effect as of ''18 May, 2012''. Category:Fanon Portal